They're Real?
by Allyp098
Summary: Hi, my name is Phoenix and here is my story on how I found out THEY were real.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I thought of this reading last night so I typed it up really quick. For all of those reading my other story, Maximum Prime, I will continue it just as soon as I find my flash drive and fair has ended. Thanks for reading. :-)**

I was running, running as fast as I could. I wasn't thinking about anything else but running. Bright red optics followed me along with big, heavy, earthquake like footsteps run toward me. The figure roared and I realized who I was up against. Gosh darn it. It had it be Megatron. I know from the T.V. Shows that he is the bad guy but all these nightmares feel so real.

Wait, where are my manners? My name is Phoenix. I know it is an unusual name but I kind of like it. Anyway, I am 16, I think. I don't really know when my birthday is or how old I am. Shoot, I don't know where I came from. All I know is that I am different. I can't go out into public without paparazzi surrounding me and getting chased by scientists to study me.

You see, I have glowing blue eyes and i don't have ears. I have some metal things that look a lot like Optimus' audio receptors from my favorite T.V. show, Transformers Prime. Another thing, i also have small wings that look like they are part of a jet. Like, I told you, not normal.

There are only two people who care for me. They are named Mike and his daughter Cat. Mike saw me and immediately accepted me into his life. I work on his farm and rode his horses wherever I got to. I always go on trail rides with Cat. She and I are really like sisters and she always asks why I am like I am. I always answer with, I don't know. I live in the middle of the forest so no one can find me. I always ride my bike down to Mike's ranch. I don't really get paid in the manner most people do. The only thing I get in pay is for him to pay my bills and for my food. Well I am taking too much. Let's get on to my story on how I figured out THEY were real.


	2. Chapter 2

I laid down in my small bed settling in before grabbing the remote and turing on the T.V.

Scrolling through the channels and finding nothing I clicked on the recordings and started to whach Transformers Prime. I clicked on Orion Pax part one and started to fall asleap. I reajusted my position so my wings could fit comfortably. I set the T.V. for a 45 minute run and drifted asleap.

Dream... more like nightmare

I open my eyes to be found surrounded by blackness. A voice pained and crackling called out my name

"Phe-, Phoen-, Phoenix." The voice called. Fear crept into my body as I walked forward.

"Who's there?" I yelled and the blackness started to clear. Optimus layer right before me with a Decepticon emblem on his shoulder with Megatron before him with his blade out

"You will complete project Iakon before I return, or I will carve out your spark before your very eyes." Megatron siad angrily as he stomped out of the room. The vision changed to a later date. I looked around at all of the lifeless autobots surrounding me. Arcee's dead optics poured into me. I heard a clash of metal and looked to my right. Optimus and Megatron were having a death battle and Megatron was winning. He sliced his sowrd down blowing his spark chamber. He fell forward and looked at me

"Run, ru..." he fell silent before his optics dimmed. My eyes filled with tears and I turned to run. Away from my favorite characters. My favorite dead characters.

I woke with a start hitting my wings on the backboard. I groaned and mumbled

"Just my luck." I looked at the cold tile floor and sighed. I stood up and immediately my left leg gave way underneath my weight. I look down at it abd noticed at was covered in blue with a big gash in my leg. Blue blood was pouring out of it. I reached up and grabbed my phone pressing Mikes speed dial. It rang before someone picked up

"Hey Pheonix, whats up?" Mike asked throughout the phone

"I need an assist. How long be for you can get here? I cut myself in my sleep last night pretty bad." Things shuffled before Cat's voice came through.

"We are on our way. Don't move." I scoffed

"Like I am going anywhere."no sighed and reached for my guitar and trimmed a few strings before starting one of my favorite songs "So Small" by Carrie Underwood

 _What cha got if you ain't got love_

 _The kind you just want to get away_

 _Its okay to open up_

 _Go ahead and let the light shine through_

 _I know its hard on a rainy day_

 _You want to shut the world and just be left alone_

 _But don't run out on your faith_

 _Cause sometimes that mountain you'll be climbing is just a grain of sand_

 _And what you've been searching for forever is in your hand_

 _When you figure out that love is all that matters after all_

 _It sure makes everything seem so small_

I was going to continue but Mike and Cat busted through my bedroom door. Mike rushed over to me. He got out his medical kit (he used to be a doctor) and started stiching up the wound. I hissed and lent my head back bumping my audio receptors on the drawers. There was some slight static then silence.

"What was that?" Asked Cat.

"I don't kno-" I was inturuppted by a voice coming through my audio receptors.

"Autobot Outpost Omega One. Identify yourself." Mike stopped his work and looked up at me. The message was on speaker so everyone in the room could hear it.

"Uh... my name is Phoenix."

"How did you manage to call this number?" I looked at Mike for comfort and he nudged his head telling me to awnser

"I bumped my audio receptors- I mean ears- I mean phone on the bedside table and then I got your number." There was some mumbling and Mike continued his work. I hissed and yelped softly

"Did you say audio receptors?" One of the voices said

"Uh yes..." there was some more shuffling before a deeper, more soothing voice asked

"Where is your position?" It asked. "Uh in the middle of a small forest in Jasper, Nevada." We shall Come and visit you to confirm you are okay." The line disconnected as Mike finished his work. He lifted me back into the bed. A bright green light appeared outside before voices came through.

"Are you sure this is the place Ratchet?" The deep voice asked. "Why not knock on the door and ask, Optimus?" There was some footsteps abd the doorbell rang.

"Mike can you get that? Please?" He nodded at me and walked towards the door. I looked through the glass of my bedroom door to see a very tall man was at the doorway. He wore some faded denim jeans, a white undershirt, and a western button up shirt above it. He was with a smaller more doctor looking person to his right, lab coat and everything.

"Is this the residence of Phoenix? We got a call from her by accident and sounded like she was in pain. We have come to assist."

"Uh..." Mike started.

"Come right in." I yelled. The footsteps came closer to my bedroom door before they stopped.

"Before you go and see her," Mike's voice came through the small crack "you must promise me that you will not tell anyone about her."

"We swear on our lives." He opened the door and the two men stepped in and just stared at me. They stood like that and just stared at me

"Well aren't you going to say something?" I asked. The doctor sputtered

"You-, Your one of us. Well kind of."

"One of us?" I repeated. "What does that mean?" The task man stepped toward me

"Pheonix, you are not human, are you?" He asked. I stared at him in utter shock. I know I am not normal but I never thought I wasn't human.

"Well, I…" I sputtered. The doctor stepped in front of the taller man

"Optimus, she was in pain when she contacted us, we can worry about her appearance later." He turned to me "Now where does it hurt?" I point to my leg, not in utter shock but thinking. Optimus, I have heard that name before. I looked to the taller man and he smiled at me

"Do I know you from somewhere?" I asked him He thought for a minute

"No I don't believe so." He replied. My wings dropped in thought. A sharp pain shot up my leg and my wings shot straight back up. Mike lunged forward toward the doctor. Cat stopped him in his tracks

"Dad, wait! I saw what happened. The doc didn't do anything." Mike relaxed a bit but still kept his guard up.

"Optimus I need to take her back to base." The doc starts but I interrupted

"Wait, what! I have no idea where you will be taking me or what you will be doing to me but I don't want to go!" I yelled. The man named Optimus sighed and looked over to the doc

"Why is that, old friend?" I thought for a minute while whispering

"Old friend? I know I know that from somewhere." Optimus looked over at me and sai

"Excuse me?" An idea popped into my head. I grabbed my phone and pulled up an image of Optimus' robotic form on google from Transformers Prime. I turned the phone so my guests could see it.

"Does this look like anyone to you?" The doctor looked up at Optimus and mouthed 'that's you'

"How did you obtain this picture?" Optimus asked

"There is a series about aliens from a distant planet called Cybertron. They are called Transformers. They are separated into two groups. Autobots, they are the good guys who fight for peace and the Decepticons, who are the ones who want to, tear that peace that the Autobots make. They were fighting a war that went for eons before the jettisoned off into space. They crash landed here a while ago and you made your home here. If this is all true and you are really Optimus Prime, then you have a base in the middle of Jasper, Nevada and you have five other Autobots on your team. Do you want me to continue?" They both stared at me in pure shock. Cat looked over to them and giggled

"Wait, are you talking about that amazing cartoon?" I nodded.

"Now if I go to your base, I want Mike and Cat to come as well." Optimus sighed

"Very well. They may come with us." A green portal opened outside and Mike picked me up and walked me outside and hesitantly walked through the portal. Well here it goes, meeting the Autobots in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1


	3. Introductions

**Thanks for all the reviews. I may do some pairings on the future but who knows. Sorry if Phoenix sounds like she is a total jerk but that's kind of her personality. Anyway If anyone has ideas on what I should do, please comment and tell me. Thanks with love, Allyp098! :-) ;-)**

0, Mike hesitantly walked into the ground bridge. When we finished walking through the portal, Mike set me down and gazed at the four giant robots towering over us. The red one who I believe was named Cliffjumper looked back up to Optimus.

"What are they doing here." I rolled my eyes

"Well according to Doc here, I'm not human." He looked back down at me carefully

"Well it's because Doc is right. I have heard of people like you before. I just forgot the name." The blue femme stepped forward.

"Well it is nice to meet you, my name is-" I interrupted her there

"I know, Arcee, the warrior and only femme of the group. Alternative mode, motorcycle." She looked down at me. Shock filled her optics

"Ho- how do you know that?" Cat stepped forward

"Dude, you like have your own T.V. show!" She said excitedly, jumping up a little bit.

"What else do you know?" Cliffjumper asks

"Well… I know that your designation is Cliffjumper, alternative mode, Dune Buggy. I don't really know your position though." I turned to Bulkhead "You're the teams muscle. Alt. mode, SUV…. Oh, almost forgot your name is Bulkhead." Bumblebee walked up and started beeping crazily. For some reason I could understand him

'Do me, do me!' He shouted

"Ok, ok, Designation Bumblebee, Scout and a young one at that, alt. mode, Camero." His expression changed to a confusing question like face

'Ok, why I am I beeping?" I sighed… So many questions

"You lost it." I said

'How?' He chirped back

"In the battle of Tiger Pax, you had intel and Megatron wanted it. You refused even when they held you hostage. They ripped out your voice box and left you for scrap." I paused "Is that correct." Bumblebee nodded slowly. Heavy footsteps came behind me. I turned around to see two more robots

"Ah, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, alt. form, semi." I turned towards Ratchet "and the medic, Ratchet, the famous wrench thrower. You can be a little grumpy at times but I believe it is a defence mechanism. Alt. form, ambulance." He sighed

"Alright now that introductions are done I need you in med bay. Optimus bent down and offered his servo to me. I sat down on it and let him take me to the med bay. We were stopped by Mike yelling

"Wait! One thing I need from you guys." He looked upwards

"What is that?" Optimus asked

"A ride home, I still have horses to feed. I promise I won't tell anyone." Ratchet walked over to the controls and activated it. I waved goodbye to my friends as Optimus continued back to the med bay.

 **What is going to happen? Who will she turn out to be? Read review and let me know!**


	4. Past life

**A total of 3 reviews for my story. I am impressed. I never thought I would get a reader much less a reviewer. Thanks so much! Anyway onto the next chapter of They're Real?**

The first things I notice when walking into the medbay were the giant tools. I stared skeptically at them as flashbacks of the scientists, the experiments, and the labs filled my mind. Optimus seemed to notice this and held me closer to his chest and used his extra servo to block my view of the tools

"Do not worry Phoenix, those tools are rarely used." I sighed

"I'm sorry Optimus." He looked down at me with concerning optics "I was chased, caught, and experimented in by various scientists who had the giant surgical tools." He continued to look at me sadly with a hint of anger. "That's also the reason I have scars."

"Scars?" Optimus asked. He looked to Ratchet and silently asked for an answer

"According to human terms scars are a mark left on the skin or within body tissue where a wound, burn, or sore has not healed completely and fibrous connective tissue has developed." Ratchet vented

"May I…" Optimus started

"What?" I asked

"May I see?" He finished. I sighed and lifted my shirt high enough so he could see the scars all over my stomach. He stared at the scar that stretched across my stomach. He ran his digits over it. He touched it ever so slightly. I shivered from the touch. "Are there any others?" He asked hesitantly. I nodded and showed him the ones that stretched across the base of my wings and the ones all over my arms. "Who did this? Do you have any knowledge of them?"

"A group of masked men that go by the name MECH. I tried to defend myself but just got beaten for it." Tears started to come to my eyes and I struggled to keep them in "They electrocuted me till I passed out. And still even when I was passed out the beat me. They would cut and bend my wings then cut me open to see how I operate." My voice was shaking from trying to hold the tears back. There was a sudden red light that came over me that made me jump. I looked up at Optimus in alarm.

"Fear not. That was just Ratchet's medical scanner." I looked away from Optimus' comforting expression towards Ratchet. He started to scan me again. I lifted my hands above my head to try and block it but the light never touched me. I looked at Ratchet who had an expression of fear and shock. I looked at my arms where my blades had come out.

"Sorry… Instinct" I looked down

"I was unaware you were armed." Optimus said as he studied my blades

"It's ummm… only when I am threatened." I said slowly looking up to him "I also have guns."

"You have firearms?" Ratchet asked "May I see them?" I sighed knowing the answer

"I can't transform them out unless I am threatened." I saw Optimus think a minute before setting me down

"If it is okay with you, I am going to become a potential threat."

"It's fine." I answered. He backed up and pulled out his guns. Within a second mine were drawn and pointed to his spark chamber. I looked at him instantly calming. Ratchet walked over and examined my guns.

"Those are energon infusion blasters!" Ratchet nearly yelled "I didn't know you could have those!"

"I think we are getting off topic." I started "Ratchet you were going to tell me what I am." I looked at him. He vented and looked at my blasters once more before I put them away

"According to our archives you seem to be a techno organic. One species that must not fall into the hands of the Decepticons."


	5. Uh Oh

**Sorry about the long wait had to get rid of Writers Block and get past the first week of school. Let me know how it goes. Your reviews is what keeps me going.**

"I…." I paused, thinking. "I'm not sure what that's supposed to mean. A techno-organic? What was that? A type of illness? I had absolutely no idea what it was and it was making me scared.

"Phoenix, can you please take a deep vent inward please. Your stress levels are rising." Ratchert said calmly. I looked at him facing the screens. The screens held a picture of my forms and statistics appearing and disappearing. I took a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Thank you." He said.

"Ratchet? What is a techno-organic?" I asked, trying to stay as calm as I can. He looked back at me, looking away from his computers.

"A techno-organic is someone who is half Cybertronian and half organic, or in your case, human."

"So, I'm half and half?" I asked, confused slightly.

"Yes, that is one way to put it." I nodded and needing space, I jumped off the berth, needing some air. Letting the air flow of the fall go through my red hair. "Phoenix!" Ratchet yelled. I let my feet and ankles touch the ground, the impact of the fall going through the mechanics of my body. I looked up after landing.

"What?" I asked, looking at his widened optics.

"Y-" He stuttered and paused, seemingly trying to get out words that would not form in his mouth. "You are not injured?" He finally made out. I looked down at my form. There was no pain or scratches.

"No why?" I asked.

"That was a ten foot drop. How are you able to survive that drop?"

"I don't know Ratchet; I just know it doesn't hurt me. My legs seem to absorb the shock." I said and walked off. Finding the elevator to the roof of the building, I sat down, letting the platform take me up. Why me? Why was I the one to find this place? Why was I the one to not know who her parents were? My memory is completely missing from before waking up in MECH's laboratory. Once it reached the top, I paused my thinking and walked off. I looked around at the roof and the structure of the building. I didn't want to be standing all this time so I looked over to the edge and walked over to the edge of the giant rock that also doubled as the Autobot's headquarters. I sighed and let my wings drop. I wanted to fly away, to be able to get away from my troubles. I wante-….. I'm a jet…. I just transformed into a jet. I laughed and started up my engines. I couldn't believe this! How did I not know this sooner? This was an amazing thing for me. I could fly away and try to get rid of all my troubles! I increased the speed and took off.

 **3rd Person POV – Inside Autobot Base**

Optimus turned to Ratchet, watching him work. "Ratchet, I know that her appearance matches mine quite well, but I have not had a techno organic daughter at all during my lifespan."

"I am aware of that Optimus, but that still brings up the question, why does she look so much like you?" He pondered, staring at his screens, trying to solve the mystery. "She mentioned MECH am I correct?"

"Yes, Ratchet. She mentioned MECH's experiments on her, along with the scars that came with it."

"Yes, yes, she mentioned being experimented on, but nothing from before that. I don't think she's really related genetically to any of us more of using the design of us to make her. They just didn't finish all the way."

"What do you mean old friend?" Optimus asked, perplexed with what Ratchet's words have to offer.

"I mean what I say Optimus. MECH may have simply used someone else's CNA to make her form, and then re-painted her to make her look like you, or someone else." He looked back at the computers before the screens blinked as the proximity sensor went off. He looked up, activating the camera, his optics widened at what he saw. He bolted as fast as he could to the elevator. Optimus followed closely behind. Not caring what the problem was, Ratchet had made it clear that something was amiss. Once they reached the top of the old missile silo they both stared in awe at what they saw. The little red, blue and silver jet was flying off into the distance.

"She just left?" Cliffjumper asked as he walked near the two mechs. "She didn't even say goodbye."

"I am sure she had her reasons but she must be careful around all of society now, if she can transform, she is sure to be targeted more." Optimus said calmly even though his spark was beating furiously.

 **1** **st** **Person POV – Phoenix**

I left as quickly as I could when I heard the elevator doors. I knew the bots were just trying to help but I felt so trapped, I wanted to return home. I know I should be used to weird, but this was a little too far stretched. My favorite movie characters had been real all this time and I haven't even realized it. I have always supported the fact of extra-terrestrial life outside of our solar system but yet again, I didn't think it would be Cybertronians. I vented and turned slightly.

"We got a hold on it my Lord." Said a voice behind me. I looked behind me to see twin jets, much like the ones off the show. I panicked and flew faster, but it wasn't enough. The fact that I was much smaller than them didn't help at all either. "Slow down and come peacefully and we won't hurt you." Ya right, but I know if I fight it will turn out worse for me. I slowed down and let the drones go on either side of my form and lead me to the giant ship that held the one mech I hated and feared, Megatron. I sighed and transformed as we hit the landing space. My heart…. Or spark beat faster and faster, as I walked in quietly.

"Good, you've found her." The deep, dark voice of the all evil 'Lord Megatron' sounded.


End file.
